With the development of large screens, people request larger screens, higher resolution, and more exciting visual effects. The development of large screens has become a trend in the industry. However, as the screen size increases, the overall dimension continues to become larger, and the portability reduces gradually, undoubtedly affecting the consumers' enthusiasm to use the screens. In particular, the constraints of the portable size of mobile terminals and consumers' demand for large screens have become a contradiction.
Thus, the prior art is flawed, and needs to be improved.